


Where there is light, there is shadow

by whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf/pseuds/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Varric's observation of Aurora ( Inquisitor) and her sister, Dahlia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there is light, there is shadow

 

Whether it was from the blazing sun in the Western Approach, or a single flame from a candle-- shadows always follow the light. That’s what Varric witnessed exiting out of the Inquisitor's quarters into the Throne Room, a sleek shadow following a warm, glowing light. 

The Inquisitor and the Black Dahlia formally; or Aurora and Dahlia, if you weren’t on the wrong end of their weapons or displeasure. A shiver went down his spine at that thought. 

Even though the women were physically similar with green eyes, a scar sat on their left eyebrow, the same shade of black hair that shone like a raven, and bone structure that would make the Maker weep, it was the fact the sisters embodied light and dark so visually that never made it a chore to watch the pair.

Aurora is was the warm, golden sunlight that came creeping through the room at dawn, and made you want to sit out on the grass and stare at the clouds. It was the same glow that flowed through her veins and made her skin resemble being kissed by sunlight. Eyes the colour of fade rift green that drew you in, framed by the raven coloured hair slicked to the right, and a braid that ran down the left side of her head. She was two inches taller than Dahlia; Aurora joked Dahlia really was the little sister. The shades of gold, turquoise, and cream on her armour only made the effect more incandescent.

She held a quiet power and noble grace about her, making you feel welcome whether you were an Orlesian noble or a kitchen maid; one wasn’t more important than the other to her (Varric was sure the Orlesians and nobles that stood in this room didn’t share the same view as Aurora.) Varric was convinced her veins flowed with sunlight, honey and sugar; but knew those nerves were made of steel and electricity.

Now Dahlia, that was who Varric was drawn to. She was the cool shadow where you could hide when the light became too much. Skin the colour of warm ivory only made the deep green of her eyes more noticeable, along with the dark red, almost black, June vallaslin that marked her face. Her hair, the colour of a starless night, hung in slight waves that often gathered to sit over her right shoulder when it wasn’t in a braid. 

She had the same quiet feeling of power that Aurora did, however Dahlia’s was far darker and more enticing. It was akin to being in the presence of a predator, but you weren’t sure if you were their prey...yet, at least. She had the power to look at you and make you fall in love, but also the power to smile at you, and you make want to run.

 

Late afternoon sunlight was filtering through the ornate glass windows, which only proved to highlight the brilliance of Aurora, dressed in halla leather pants, with her favourite brown boots, and one of Cullen’s shirts with a turquoise silk brocade scarf.

Dahlia, still ever the assassin, even if she kept it casual with her black leather pants, black leather boots, black vest over a crimson shirt, and darkened samite scarf. The dagger she had strapped to her right thigh probably didn’t help. Keeping a step behind Aurora, Dahlia surveyed the room of nobles. 

‘What a bunch of pompous rams’ Dahlia thought to herself. Aurora caught the look of contempt that flashed over her sister's face.

“Such distaste you hold for these people, Dahlia” Aurora chuckled, since they were out of earshot by the throne. That earned Aurora an eye roll, followed by a ‘can we hurry this up?’ stare, as Dahlia leant against the thrones side.

With her back still turned to the rest of the room, Aurora fixed her polite smile in place, and started to turn.

“How do you do that?” Dahlia questioned.

“Do what, little wolf?” Aurora replied.

“That polite smile. My cheeks would hurt after ten steps and I’d want to throttle someone” she smirked.

“Thankfully, that’s where we differ.” Aurora smiled back at her sister. “ Now if they start to crowd us, I promise you may use Varric as a shield” Aurora vowed before turning to start walking down the steps.

\-------

Varric saw Dahlia laugh about something, before swiftly joining her sister in two steps as they made their way down towards the nobles cluttering up the room.

He often wondered if people actually saw the depth of love between such opposites like these two. Shit, his heart went out to them when he found out they had only been in contact for the past 6 years. So much missed time together, but they were more than making up for it now that Aurora had brought Dahlia to Skyhold permanently. It didn’t hurt that Leliana was more than thrilled with it as well. She was far too smart to pass up the chance to have access to the class of assassin Dahlia is.

Varric moved slightly away from the fireplace so he could fully witness the contrast of these dark twins in action.

Aurora certainly had the grace and poise of noble breeding in her movement. She silently commanded attention, but there was a little bit of awe in watching her as well. Light in her step, almost gliding, the weight of having the Inquisition, and all it stood for, on her shoulders didn’t show one ounce. The polite smiles and nod of acknowledgement as the nobles greeted her, was all it took to be put under her spell.

However pity the fool that crossed her, as one ignorant Orlesian found out when he had the audacity to openly questioned Aurora’s authority on bringing ‘a morally corrupt assassin’ into Skyhold. “Why, she could slit our throats in our sleep!”. Varric remembered the air fill with electricity that made your hair stand on end, and the feeling of ‘Oh shit’ was everywhere. Suddenly all the nobles around scurried away from the loudmouth, as he caught the ire and attention of Aurora. It was a sight to behold as the Orlesian sunk beneath her pissed off gaze, no longer the sunny glow, but now an electricity storm. Long story short, Ruffles managed to find a rug to cover the scorch mark on the stone.

It was the warm Aurora that graced their presence now, with the shadow of Dahlia one step behind her sister, their footsteps matching each other in time. Dahlia’s footsteps were rarely heard and she moved with a liquid grace many people envied. The way she glided now reminded Varric of a midnight coloured wolf stalking their way through flock of fancy sheep, just itching for one of them to step out of line so she could take a bite. Dahlia knew Aurora needed these people, so best behaviour was employed. Didn’t mean she couldn’t grace anyone brave enough to make eye contact with her with a cool, dismissive gaze. It was as much as a warning as the dagger on her thigh. Step out of line, and well, Josephine will have to find another rug.

Varric would have loved to know what was going through her head right now, because that smirk Dahlia was wearing was made of sin and mischief. Maker help Chuckles if that was ever aimed at him.

As the pair approached him, Varric greeted them.

“Inquisitor” He said, bowing slightly.

“Varric, I told you you may call me Aurora.” she reminded him with a smile, and laugh that made her face light back up with genuine happiness.

“Yeah, yeah. How about we settle on Your Inquisitorialness?” Varric suggested

“Whatever you are comfortable with, Varric. I’m sorry, but I have to go meet Cullen, and I’m already late” Aurora conceded.

“ Better not hold the Commander up any longer” Varric said. 

“See you at the next wicked grace game, Shadow?” Varric directed at Dahlia.

“So as long as I don’t see anymore of Cullen’s ‘special tactics’“, she loudly whispered back, with a wink that would make the night sky blush.

“Maker’s breath, I’m getting you out of here before you corrupt Varric any further, Dahlia” Aurora tried to be serious but the sparkling tone of her laughter gave her away. Dahlia’s own soft, warm laugh joined her sister’s.

Dahlia slung her arm around Aurora’s waist and started to guide her out the doors, but not before she blew a kiss to Varric.

The last thing Varric seen as they walked down the stairs, was Aurora lay a kiss on her sister's forehead.

‘There's always a strong shadow where there is much light‘ Varric thought to himself, smiling at the image.


End file.
